


Не дразни меня

by VanilLemon_Sky



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanilLemon_Sky/pseuds/VanilLemon_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сможет ли Юкио когда-нибудь стать сильным и защитить своего брата?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не дразни меня

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Tease by the_madz_hatter

Юкио и в самом деле интересно, а сможет ли он стать достаточно сильным для защиты своего брата? Все, что он может сейчас - это дразнить Рина, обзывая его бездельником, пока тот не набрасывается на него, встав перед этим в позу зверя, которым он становится всегда, стоит лишь пламени вырваться наружу.

И прямо сейчас они лежат на его кровати, и Рин устроился на бедрах младшего брата. Это немного странно, но Юкио тяжело, хотя и тепло одновременно, очень тепло, почти горячо. Юкио не может его оттолкнуть. Или не хочет?

Рин наклоняется ближе, слишком близко, и начинает пальцем отслеживать все родинки на его лице:

\- Пятнистый очкарик.

Когда палец, скользя, приближается ко рту, Юкио пользуется моментом и пытается его укусить. Рин отодвигается назад.

\- Какого черта, Юкио?  
\- Не теряй бдительность, - ухмыляясь, говорит Юкио.

Наконец Рин встает, бормоча себе под нос:

\- Иногда я задаюсь вопросом: кто из нас настоящий демон…

Юкио остается только улыбнуться в ответ, пусть и напоминание о словах Сюры болезненно сжимает его сердце.


End file.
